The Simplest Story Ever Told
by Mizzytron
Summary: He was a seme.He had a crush on an uke.Any questions?[YAOI][KibaNaru][SasuNaru]
1. Prologue

The Simplest Story Ever Told

By LB

**Disclaimer: **If we all owned Naruto, then would be really confusing. So I'll just leave it to Kishimoto-sama. 

**Warning: **If you haven't realized already that this is a fic by moi, then obviously it's going to involve yaoi.

**Summary:** One boy is a seme. He has a crush on an uke. Any questions?

**Pairing:** KibaNaru, Fluff, Yaoi, all that good stuff.

**A/N:** I'm back kids! And this idea has been sitting on a piece of paper in my binder for far too long, I decided, so I'm going to type it and see if you like it. And please, feel free to critique my writing. It helps me improve for your reading pleasure. As long as you don't flame me, I'm happy. Read on!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Prologue"

It was a hot summer afternoon that found the two kunoichi at the house, drinking tea and sharing stories of old times. They were both visibly retired ninja, their faces had seen many battles and hardships, and many changes and dramas that had deepened the creases on their skin. One kunoichi was sitting in a chair, staring out the window at the whiskered face on the Hokage monument-the Rokudaime.

"Hey Sakura-chan." One of the women piped up. The ninja who was staring out the window turned around quickly, rubbing the back of her neck and sticking out her tongue comically. Her blonde companion smiled, remembering how she used to do that all the time in her genin days.

"Sumimasen, Ino-chan. I was just…"

"Thinking?"

"Yeah."

"Let me guess, when we were kids?"

"How'd you know?"

Ino chuckled.

"You've been staring at Naruto-sama's face for about five minutes now."

Sakura blushed slightly, until she decided to change the subject.

"Hey Ino, do you remember that one time?"

Ino rolled her eyes.

"No, Sakura, I don't. Especially since there's been a lot of 'times' when we were alive."

Sakura smiled.

"No, I'm talking about the incident with Naruto-sama and Kiba-kun."

Ino's eyes lit up.

"OH! You mean _that_ one time?"

"Exactly!"

"I think I was on a mission that one time."

"So you don't remember that one time?"

"Well, tell me how I could remember it if I wasn't there."

"Good point."

"Tell me the story, Sakura-chan."

"Um, I don't think I remember it that well."

Ino got up from her chair and knelt before Sakura, clasping her hands and giving her the age-old puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeeaaaase?"

"Damn, how is it that that old trick still works today?"

"Yay!"

Sakura got up and paced around a bit, trying to organize her thoughts. After circling the room twice, uttering random syllables, she finally sat down, smiling.

"I've got it!"

"Now, let's see…I think it happened in spring…no, wait, it was winter. Yeah, Winter. And unless I'm mistaken, it was a year after Sasuke-kun left the village. Naruto was left very depressed, as you know, so he would usually sit on the top of the Hokage monument all day. Although, this particular day, he was too far up to hear the warning cries coming from the village. As it so happens, there was a terrible blizzard on it's way from the East, or as Shino predicted. His creepy bugs tipped him off, you know. And everyone started believing it when the Inuzuka's dogs started acting strange too…

**TBC**

* * *

**LB:** Sorry about the shortness, but well, it's only a prologue. I had to stop myself before I started getting into a full-length chapter. I promise you we'll get into the action next chapter! And it won't be told by Sakura, it'll be in third person. I just wanted to start like this, because, well, for some reason, I like stories that start with someone telling the tale. Ah, don't you just love non-fangirl Sakura and Ino? I do. It makes them seem…a whole lot less annoying. Anyways, review and critique, guys, and tell me if you like it so far! Ciao! 

(The conversation about "that one time" is dedicated to my best friend, Tango of doom, because she's always my number one fan. :3 )


	2. One:A Funny Thing about Dying

The Simplest Story Ever Told

By LB

**Disclaimer: **I'm kind of running out of amusing things to say here. So let's just go with the default "I don't own it".

**Warning:** Shounen-ai (Boys love), yaoi (Male on Male), fluff (cuddly cuteness). Need I say more?

**A/N:** I want to say thanks to all of the positive responses I've gotten! I was hoping this idea wasn't a disaster. So, thanks to the much-needed responses, I will be updating this a lot sooner than expected. And if you have time, please read my other fic, "Curiosity Killed the Cat". It's a SasuNaru, and I promise I'll put up the next chapter soon. On with the story!

XXXX

**Chapter One **

"A Funny Thing about Dying"

Naruto sat cross-legged above Yondaime's head, his arms folded across his chest sadly. He watched all the bustling people in the streets, wondering why he couldn't be happy like them. He would have wished that Kami hadn't presented such foul luck upon him, but to no avail. Somehow he was the receiver of every bad event possible. His eyes had dark, heavy rings around them, from lack of sleep. His stomach constantly growled as loud as possible, from lack of food. He had neither eaten, nor slept in days, determined to kill himself slowly. And what was worse, he was sitting outside in the middle of winter, and it was snowing.

He shivered visibly.

'_Why has it gotten so cold all of the sudden?'_ He thought, hugging himself tighter to keep warm. Absentmindedly, he had tapped into Kyuubi's power to keep himself warm.

The blonde sneezed, shivering violently. He closed his eyes, traveling deep inside of himself into that familiar, cold, dank realm where the bijuu slept. He waded through the freezing ankle-deep water, ignoring his soaked pants. It was like a labyrinth of steel and water. Freezing and wet. The two things that Naruto hated. But there was a source of heat, but all Naruto could feel was a slight tickling at his skin. He used the temperature changes to find his way around the twisting corridors. After what seemed like at least thirty minutes, he stopped in front of a huge gate, shut and locked with a piece of paper with kanji scribbled on it spelling "seal". A dark, ominous presence leaked through the bars, and just as soon as Naruto stepped in front of the gate, massive, crimson orbs snapped open, startling the jinchuuriki out of his musings.

"**What do you want from me, brat?"** the monolith snapped. The blonde flinched at the tone. The bijuu was obviously not in a good mood. Naruto studied the thing for a moment, hesitating to answer. This was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The colossal demon that invaded nightmares of small children, likewise with past memories of terrified villagers. The thing that was the cause of so much pain and suffering in the case of Naruto, but it also attracted dangerous intrigue from murderers of the Akatsuki. Yes, the Kyuubi was a thing to be feared and awed at the same time. It held terrifying power, but finally it was sealed away by the Fourth. Yondaime sacrificed himself to murder the fox, or at least that's what people were led to believe.

Naruto smirked. And they called him naïve. In reality, the juggernaut that was the Kyuubi was being controlled by a hormonal fourteen-year-old blonde named Naruto. How ironic. The blonde liked to think this, but he wouldn't dare tell that to the fox, or risk being eaten from the inside out by an enraged demon. This simple thought gave him courage in speaking with the ancient creature; otherwise he would be a blob of fear and uncertainty.

"Yo, fox! Unless you want to be a frozen rat, your lazy ass needs to heat this place up!" Naruto snarled. Fortunately, he was good at holding up a mask, because on the inside, he didn't sound so confident. He stepped backwards in surprise as the demon's eyes flared the shade of fire.

"**Insolent fool! What exactly do you think I'm doing?"** it growled agitatedly, so loudly that it rang in the jinchuuriki's ears. Naruto snorted.

"It doesn't feel any warmer." He replied, crossing his arms stubbornly.

**"In case you haven't noticed, bastard child, I'm a fire demon. So I'm freezing too."** The demon retorted with disdain. Naruto grimaced. It could sure be angry when it wanted to. After a few minutes of silence, the agitated vulpine spoke again,

**"Are you quite finished, or is there anything else that you've decided was more important than my sleep?"** Kyuubi spat, voice dripping with malice.

"No, that's it." The blonde replied quite rushed. He trotted out of the lines of sight of the demon, unwilling to stay more than he had to. As he made the return trip out of his mind, he though he heard a growl of **"Humans…"** behind him.

XXXX

Naruto was bolted out of his head, only to feel the stinging pain of the snow against his bare skin. He plopped backwards against the cold surface, closing his eyes against the swirling winds. He could feel his limbs numbing slowly, and his blood felt like ice inside his veins. There was no effort on Naruto's part to escape the blizzard, but then again, he wouldn't have gotten far. Naruto smiled grimly, and a hollow, dry laugh tried to make itself heard, but the ninja refused to open his mouth; he would've gotten choked by snow. He could feel the cold crystals piling up on his body.

'_Well, Sasuke-kun, you got what you wanted.'_

The blonde suddenly felt extremely tired, and his strength and chakra drained from his body. He opened his eyes one last time, only to have the edges of his sight darken, and close up completely, swallowing the blonde in deep darkness. He was suddenly conscious to exactly what he was throwing away. He needed to become the Hokage! In a last ditch effort to survive, he flailed his arms and yelled, only to feel no response in his arms, and have his throat choked with freezing snow. He tried to scream, but the clods of white crystals would just fill up his mouth again when he opened it. He tried swallowing the snow, but there was just too much. Naruto's throat ached, and the frozen water only made it worse. Panic rose into his chest. His nerves were frozen everywhere. His throat felt like it was full of kunai. It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe, and the howling wind drowned out all sound of his struggle. He couldn't struggle. He couldn't scream. No one was stupid enough to come walking by, so no one would be able to find him. _Crap._

It's kind of funny how everything is snapped into perspective when facing imminent death. Like now, for instance. The poor blonde had no hope of escape from the oppressing snow. He was not going to become the Hokage, he was not going to bring Sasuke back, and he was not going to keep his promise to Sakura. The small part of Naruto's mind that was still thinking rationally was wondering if anyone would be sad if he died. Sure, Iruka and Konohamaru would, but would anyone else? He highly doubted it. In truth, Naruto held himself in the exact same views as everyone else. He was indeed a monster. But if that's what he was told all throughout his life, what else was he supposed to think?

Yes, life for the vessel was just plain unfair. Not that he ever complained about it, mostly to avoid the ever-annoying response of "Nobody said life was fair" (LB: Am I the only one who hates this answer?), but he wasn't the only one with problems. Just about everyone in his ninja generation did. That was saying a lot. But still, he couldn't help but feel unlucky. He was to die of his own stupidity, and no one would know, or care, or weep.

The little kitsune's breath heaved shallower with every breath. He sighed deeply, and his chest didn't rise again. He suddenly felt very tired, and he passed from consciousness.

'_Sasuke…I…'_

XXXX

A dark-haired boy trudged through knee-deep snow, tugging his coat tighter around him. _'Damn that dog!'_

"Akamaru! Here boy!" he whistled, grinning wolfishly when a white bundle of fur trotted up to him, shaking the snow off it's head. Kiba picked up the shivering lump, drying him off and stuffing him securely inside his coat.

"You shouldn't run off like that, it's dangerous out here." He cooed, but the puppy whimpered in response.

"Naruto did what?" Kiba blinked in surprise. He sent out a searching flail of chakra but received no response.

"You must have been seeing things, there's nobody out here, boy." The brunette dog's head reassuringly, but Akamaru whined once more, not sounding convinced. Kiba shook his head, heading home.

A sudden flare of chakra surprised the dog-nin, and he whirled around to see a faint shadow of a person darting around. He shrugged; it would be too hard to track it in this storm anyways. One final glance backwards and the teen jumped off the monument.

XXXX

The shadow darted towards a suspicious looking lump in the snow. It knelt down, shoveling off the thick whiteness to reveal an unconscious blonde. The shadow smirked, and cradled the freezing bundle carefully, standing up. It removed its own scarf, wrapping it around the exposed neck. It dashed straight towards the hospital holding the precious boy bridal-style, and leaped into the window of an unoccupied room. Naruto was gently stripped of his shoes, headband, and jacket, and he was tucked securely under the covers. The mysterious shadow placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's forehead, smirking.

"I won't let you die on me, dobe." It whispered. Giving one last longing glance, he left just as abruptly as he entered, although his heart still ached with regrets and guilt; he could no longer be seen in this village.

XXXX

As the visitor left, one of the nurses entered the room, expecting to find an empty bed, everything clean and ready for the next patient. She did not expect, however, what she found. The clipboard clattered as it was dropped to the ground, and the echoing of shoes on the smooth floor was heard throughout the hallway, accompanied with a shouting,

"Tsunade-sama!"

XXXX

A small blonde rubbed his sleepy eyes open slowly, and he yawned, blinking wearily to take in his surroundings. He was suddenly aware of his environment. He was in a cold, sleek hallway that smelled like anesthetic.

"Where am I?" he wondered tiredly, and walked into the nearest room with voices in it. He nearly had a heart attack at what he found. The familiar figure of Tsunade leaned over a still figure in a hospital bed, Shizune standing beside her hold a box of tissues. Both women's eyes where rimmed with red, as if they had been crying. If possible, he was shocked even more as he witnessed the face of the deceased patient. It was a teenage boy, dark circles around his eyes, and he eerily looked like he was simply sleeping. His hair was a bright yellow color, and three distinct scars where imprinted on his cheek. That dead patient. It was…him.

In panic, the other Naruto screamed, and even tried to clutch on to Tsunade, but to his shock, nobody heard him, and his hand passed right through the green-clad shoulder. _He was a ghost_. All he could do is sit back and watch the horrifying scene in front of him. Wearily, Tsunade straightened up, trying to regain her composure. Her voice was cracked, hoarse, and choking as she carried on with her doctor duties.

"Cause of death?" she asked reluctantly, eyes never leaving the deathly pale face that was ironically circled in his golden mane, looking almost like a halo. This time is was Shizune's turn to speak, as a long, shuddering sigh left her lips, before she read off of a clipboard.

"Froze to death. Suffocated. Suicide. To put it simply, he just didn't have a will to live anymore." She spoke mechanically, trying to keep as little emotion from her voice as possible.

"We'll need to tell Iruka-san and Kakashi-san for starters." Tsunade decided. She sent out a slug with a message attached, and the two ninja came in short order.

"I think you should leave." Tsunade turned to Shizune, who nodded curtly and walked out.

"What is the meaning of this?" Iruka asked curiously, while the jounin leaned lazily against the doorframe. Tsunade's gaze turned downwards.

"Look for yourself." She murmured, motioning towards the body in the bed next to the three. Iruka looked, and well, shocked beyond words was an understatement. He placed a hand on the pale body's forehead, taking it back suddenly in reaction to how cold it felt.

"I-is he…?" he stuttered, mentally urging Tsunade to lie.

"He is." No such luck.

"Oh god no…" Iruka's voice quavered, grasping the freezing cold hand of his former student. The other Naruto turned to Kakashi, who's normally trained face could not hide his shock. His eye widened considerably, and Naruto swore he stopped blinking, and breathing. No sound passed from his masked mouth, and no movement could be visible.

"Please say this is another prank." He finally whispered. Tsunade shook her head slowly.

"I'll leave you two." She muttered, walking out of the room abruptly. Iruka's bottom lip quivered, and he turned his face downwards, and a small droplet of tears fell to the floor with a plop. The other Naruto stepped back slightly. Never in his life did he see, or ever expect to see Iruka cry. Kakashi soundlessly walked forward, wrapping his arms around Iruka's waist comfortingly, burying his face in the brunette's shoulder. The other Naruto backed up even more when he saw his sensei's shoulders shaking, a telltale sign of what he expected he wouldn't see.

No more.

Naruto couldn't bear to watch any more, and he didn't like he could stomach any one else being told the bad news. He floated through the door, but stepped back immediately. In front of him was a smaller version of Kyuubi, curled up and looking bored. It opened an eye slowly, and lifted its head, yawning.

"**Oh, so you're finally finished watching? I was wondering when you'd stop."** It snorted, staring at Naruto for a reaction.

"How…"

"**That's right. Once you die, I die too. Unfortunately, whoever's big idea it was to visit the living world decided I should be downsized."** It snarled, and Naruto chuckled silently at this. It's true; Kyuubi no longer looked like a colossal icon of death, but an oversized, cranky fox. Not waiting for a response, Kyuubi continued.

"**All of you stupid humans are the same. You encounter one small bump in your life, and you kill yourself without sparing a though about anyone else."** The demon spat.

Now that he saw his death, Naruto wasn't in a mood to protest.

"Is there a way to reverse it?" he asked hopefully. The corner of the ancient beast's mouth curved in what looked like a lopsided sneer. _'Was that a smirk?'_

"**Of course, dumb kid, but there is a cost."** It growled. Naruto dropped on his knees, begging the demon.

"Tell me!" he pleaded. The fox looked thoughtful for a moment, but then its eyes shone with a glint of amusement that would scare the wits out of Itachi.

"**No, I don't think I will."** It cackled. Suddenly everything became hazy and blurry. Naruto looked around wildly, only to close his eyes and gain the feeling that he was lying down in bed.

XXXX

Voices that seemed so far away slowly became clearer and more audible.

"His nerves are shot, he's gotten frostbite in both of his feet, fluid has filled his lungs slightly, and he has gained a fever." A woman spoke. Was that Tsunade? His eyes fluttered open, and vision came back to him slowly. Memories of his previous encounter flooded back to him, and a hand gripped a sheet desperately. Good. At least he was still alive.

"Naruto!" spoke a startled cry. The rest of Naruto's consciousness flooded back to him with one bone-crushing hug that couldn't come from anybody but Tsunade.

"Thank god you're okay!" she cried.

"Tsunade-baba, you're crushing me." Naruto growled out. The woman let go finally, glaring at him.

"Count your lucky starts you're hurt, or you would be in a lot more pain!" she growled, storming out of the hospital room, upset. Shizune smiled sympathetically at him.

"You should sleep now, and get some rest before you get some visitors tomorrow." She stated gently, before leaving and shutting the door with a soft 'click'.

Needless to say, Naruto wasn't tired. Felt like shit, yes, but he wasn't tired. He felt himself absentmindedly, an eyebrow rising when his hand passed over a navy blue scarf that was tied around his neck. Naruto started to wonder.

'_Where did this come from? I sure as hell don't own anything like this. How did I get here anyways? And what did Kyuubi mean when it mentioned a cost?'_ his mind flooded itself with questions. He sniffed the scarf questioningly. It smelled like spices, and…something he recognized. He knew he smelled it before, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Wait a second, it smelled like Sasuke!

Absentmindedly, a warm furry thing curled around his thigh, resting in between his legs. Wait a second, furry things do not all of the sudden wrap around your leg when you think of people. Naruto threw off the sheets and checked himself. To his horror, a fluffy orange appendage dangled from his backside, with the bottom of it dipped it tan, resembling the normal appendage that hung off of the back end of a fox. Naruto's eyes bulged, and he almost choked. He grew a tail!

Anyone who happened to be sleeping in the hospital was given a rude awakening at the sound of screaming coming from a certain ninja's room.

"KYUUBI!"

The demon could only chuckle.

**TBC**

XXXX

**LB: **I hope you didn't actually think this fic would be simple, now did you? I hope that was enough of a blend of angst of humor for you all, because it'll be a while before I get my ass up to write the second chapter. Now to explain. I didn't want this fic to be a total Sasuke basher, so I just had to have him do something right for once. And all of you know you love neko Naru-chan.

**Naruto:** I don't!

**LB:** Your opinion doesn't matter. Like I was saying, hope you enjoyed, and as always, give me lots of reviews, bitches! Also (cough) if one of you artsy people wanted to make a fanart or doujinshi of one of my fics, just send a message my way, and I'll be glad to accept! (wink wink) See you next time!


	3. Two:Guilt Kind of Sucks Sometimes

**The Simplest Story Ever Told**

By LB

**Disclaimer: **Wouldn't you love it if I owned Naruto? Yeah, I would too.

**Warning:** **This chapter contains a short and slight lemon. If this bothers you, please do not complain to me. I warned you.**

**LB:** Happy (belated) New Years! I hope you guys had fun, because I know I didn't. Oh well, yaoi makes it better. So here you go!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Guilt Kind of Sucks Sometimes"

Our hero watched as the peace of the scene unfolded before him. It was night, around twilight he presumed, and he was wide awake. Not because he couldn't sleep, it was because this just so happened to be his favorite part of the day. Or night, whichever you prefer.

The full moon was out, high in the sky. Often a cloud would pass over it, casting all into shadow. Then the cloud drifted past. The golden-haired boy watched in fascination as the silver light spilled unto the floor, filling the room with an ethereal glow. He reached out a searching hand into the light, letting the rays play over the contours of his calloused fingers. The dark silhouettes of trees floated in the wind, adding a chorus of quiet rustling into the night.

And then there was that one corner. That corner of the room where no light would reach. The corner would never know the silver light, not even the golden light of day. Just the callous artificial light produced by a fixture on the ceiling.

It may sound a bit silly to you, but he could relate to that corner in the room. Naruto was the person who never could hold the beauty of love. When everyone else was shown love, there was none left for him. Like that corner. The only attention he received was when he was spit on, pushed down, or otherwise rejected. But he held himself up, which is why he, and the corner, were still standing.

And just like that, a cloud shielded the light, hiding it from Naruto's view. The spell of night was placed on him, making his eyelids feel heavier, and heavier…

* * *

The sun-kissed boy fluttered his eyes, opening them slowly. He yawned, smiling. Nothing greeted him better than the smell of ramen wafting from the hospital cafeteria, and the sounds of a snoring teenager, asleep beside the bed. Wait a second. Something was wrong with this picture. And it wasn't the ramen. He peeked curiously over the side. Sprawled out on the once-sanitary, cold, linoleum tile was a teenager in a gray hoodie, and red triangles on his face. He had a white ball of fur curled up next to him. 

Reaching over the side, the blonde prodded the sleeping boy gently.

"Kiiibaaa…"he greeted softly, trying to wake him up. The named boy grumbled, sleepily swatting the hand away, turning over, and going straight back into his slumber. Naruto smirked. Just like Kiba. He leaned over, positioning his mouth by Kiba's ear softly, and,

"OI! KIBA! WAKE UP!" he yelled. The dog-boy was awoken from his slumber, with a few incoherent shoutings of something. He bolted into a sitting position, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Naruto?" he asked groggily, looking around. Finally finding who he was looking for, he gasped, immediately standing up.

"Naruto!" he repeated, gaping at the other boy. Naruto arched an eyebrow, staring blankly.

"What?"

"You're…you're alive!" the dog-boy exclaimed incredulously.

Then to the demon-carrier's surprise, he was taken into a firm hug. He sighed, melting into the feeling of warm arms and the smell of dogs.

"I'm so sorry." He heard it being choked out from the brunette. If at all possible, the blonde was even more confused.

"But why?" he asked.

"It's all my fault!" he whined "I was on top of the monument yesterday, and Akamaru told me he smelled you, but I didn't believe him, and then I heard you were in the hospital, so I checked to see if you were all right, and Tsunade-sama said you weren't, and it's all my fault, and-"  
Naruto cut him off, placing a hand over his ever-running mouth. The blonde sighed, looking at the floor for an answer, then back up at the dog-nin.

"Look, Kiba. I was being stupid, okay? But the point is I'm fine now. It doesn't matter." Naruto, seeing Kiba wanted to say something, removed his hand.

"But it _does _matter! Because you could have died, then I would feel all guilty and stuff, and technically I feel guilty anyways, but then everyone would be sad, and so nobody would be happy, and _Neji_ would have to become the Hokage, and Neji would look weird on the monument, and-"  
He was cut off again by a tanned hand, but Kyuubi couldn't help but add his own two cents.

"**You know, the chatterbox is right. Hyuuga would look odd on the monument. I mean, look at his eyes! Those things aren't natural!"**

Naruto smiled, deciding to humor the brunette.

"Yeah, I guess, but wouldn't Shino look weirder?" he asked, chuckling silently. Kiba had a look of pure wonder on his face. Naruto removed his hand, immediately relieved that Kiba didn't start jabbering again.

"Would they put glasses on the monument? Or would it be the first time for us to see his eyes?" the dog-nin pondered aloud, scratching his head in frustration.

Shizune peered in the door, smiling at the antics of the two boys.

"Naruto, it's time for your bath." She stated gently. Naruto paled, images of the current state of his abdomen popping into his head. Kiba brightened.

"I'll do it!" he volunteered cheerily. The blonde shot him a look to which the louder male only shrugged.

"What? It's my fault, so I'm going to make it up to you." He explained innocently. The fox-nin paled even more. _Kiba can't know about my tail. If he finds out…oh shit. Kami knows with his big mouth, everyone will know by the end of the day, and then I'll be screwed!_

"Uhm, that's okay Kiba. I'm perfectly able to bathe myself." He argued sheepishly, but the other boy had a resolute expression on his face.

"No way. I said I was going to make everything up to you so I will." Kiba replied stubbornly, grabbing the tan wrist, yanking the boy free of the hospital bed. Naruto couldn't break free; he was too weak still. So he had no choice. He was going to have to be given a bath.

* * *

The brunette got the water in the bathtub running, looking at Naruto expectantly. 

"You can't take a bath with clothes on." Naruto's cheeks turned red.

"But..!"

"Oh come on. We're both guys."

Naruto hesitated, but couldn't argue with Kiba's logic. The brunette wasn't gay that he knew of, but the kitsune was a different story. He had realized a long time ago that he had a thing for a certain Sasuke Uchiha. He had first dismissed it as a crush, but many wet dreams had convinced him otherwise. Hell, it was hard to _be around_ Sasuke without getting an instant hard-on. Therefore, it was hard to guess what his body would do. He peeled his clothing off hesitantly, wary of his backside. He made sure to keep his abdomen hidden from view, stilling the constant absentminded swishing of his tail.

Kiba witnessed as the Kyuubi boy started to step into the bath, but he saw a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. Using his kickass ninja skills, he grabbed Naruto's wrist, pinning him backwards against the wall to take a look for himself. The victim cried out, knowing his cover was blown. The dog-nin stared at his backside with a look that was somewhere in between scrutiny and awe. Tentatively, he reached out with a hand, to see if it was real. The expression on his face changed to pure awe, when his fingers brushed over the soft fur.

"Naruto…"he breathed, amazed. Naruto whimpered.

"Okay. Call me a freak. I deserve it."

(**LB:** Small Lemon coming up!)

He closed his eyes to prepare for the insult giving, but it was never received. Kiba continued to stroke his tail gingerly, smiling gently. Experimentally, he scratched at the base, smirking when Naruto let out a small mewl of pleasure. He continued his scratching, increasing the speed. The blonde tried to clutch at the wall, unable to stop the porny noises that escaped his throat. The dog-nin didn't know why, but he found the fox-nin irresistible. The mewls and moans of pleasure were sending heat straight to his groin. He made a primal growl, using his free hand to wrap around the tan boy's member. He pumped it in time with his scratches, leaning over to nibble at the crook of a neck. Naruto moaned louder, feeling himself close. He came with a loud cry, spilling his seed into Kiba's hand. The brunette pulled away, licking the white substance from his fingers lustfully.

The blonde sank to the floor, eyeing the dog-nin, dazed.

"Why…?" he managed to breathe out. The Inuzuka shrugged, crawling closer to the dazed blonde, and pressing his lips against the blonde's gently. Naruto gasped, but couldn't help but give in when a hot tongue probed his lips. He opened his mouth, making a small squeak when it was invaded by the warm tongue. The Uzumaki mewled, the salty taste of his own release still fresh on the other boy's tongue. He made a noise of disappointment when the dark-haired boy pulled away.

(**LB: **Small Lemon over)

As the haze over his vision cleared, realization over his actions just dawned on the dog boy. His eyes widened with horror, immediately springing to his feet.

"Oh god…"he murmured, taking in the spent blonde on the cold linoleum floor.

Kiba's reaction sobered the demon vessel instantly, as he felt a sudden stabbing pain in his chest. He never knew that those two words could crush a human being so badly. For a second, in his euphoric state, he had a glimmer of hope. Hope that the Inuzuka would accept him. Hope that they would grow old together, and live happily together, like he wanted with Sasuke. Hope that all love wasn't lost. And in the space of a few seconds, all hope was shattered. He just stared back, ignoring the hot tears that started to form in his eyes. The brunette took a few steps backwards, finally breaking into a run out of the hospital. The dobe wanted to follow him. He wanted to chase down the dog-nin, and demand the truth. But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. He was so helpless, so pathetic, and so lovesick.

He did get up, only to get into the bathtub. The water had turned cold. He bathed himself nonetheless, although in a lethargic manner. Done with his bath, he donned the sickening blue hospital gown, making his way back to his room stonily. Naruto shuffled inside, closing the door softly behind him. Not a second after he heard the small 'click', he screamed in pain, banging his fists against the door. The dammed-up tears flowed freely down his face. He sank to the floor, his outburst dying down to small sobbing noises.

"Why?" he whimpered to the air, curling up into a ball.

"Why?" he asked again, half-heartedly hitting a fist unto the floor.

* * *

It turned out that Kiba was asking himself the very same question. He lay on his bed, arms folded behind his head. _Why does Naruto have a tail? Why was I reacting so strangely? How am I going to approach him now? _He pondered this, turning over unto his stomach. The fact that Naruto had a tail wasn't bothering him as much as the fact that Kiba just practically raped him without thinking. So there was the question. Tossing back over, he cursed himself, slapping a palm to his face. 

"Shimatta! Baka Kiba!" he had also reacted horribly too. The image of the heartbroken blonde was burned into his memory forever, and also forcefully tugged at his heartstrings. Guilt was gnawing away at him, knowing that instead of making it better for the tanned ninja, he'd made it much worse. And what was worse, it would be next to impossible to make up for his attempted suicide, let alone try to apologize. He sighed deeply. No wonder he had tried to kill himself, with idiots like him just complicating things more.

He would also have to figure out what his problem was before he tried to apologize. If _he_ didn't even know, then there would be a good chance that would happen again. And then what little friendship they had anymore would be completely destroyed.

"Argh!" he cried in frustration. Why did this have to be so confusing? Then suddenly he slapped his forehead, but for a different reason.

"Nee-chan!" he exclaimed, bolting into a sitting position.

* * *

Kiba stared at the bowl of rice, poking it. Hana sat across the table from him, in her usual cheery mood. 

"Ano… Nee-chan." He started, embarrassed. It was impossible to look up at her, so the brunette decided that this bowl of rice was very interesting. She smiled, tilting her head.

"What is it, Kiba-kun?" she asked, fiddling with some of her veterinary equipment.

"Nee-chan…do foxes attract dogs?" he asked, still not quite sure of how he was going to ask this. Hana looked surprised.

"Well, for one, foxes are close relatives to dogs, as they are both in the canine family. Why?" she retorted, arching an eyebrow. Kiba paled. _Oh shit. Think of something._

"Akamaru and I were training today, and then he smelled something. I wasn't sure what it was, but he just started following it of his own accord. I followed him, and it turned out he found a fox." He lied, shrugging. Hana took a second to ponder this.

"Was it a female?"

"I don't know. The fox ran when it saw me."

"Well, if Akamaru followed it, then it probably was a female. Female foxes excrete pheromones this time of year, to attract a mate. Since they are in the same family, then it is possible that Akamaru was affected as well." She explained. Kiba smiled.

"Thanks, nee-chan." He got up from the table, returning to his room, and flopping down on the bed to continue his brooding. _Naruto isn't a female, I'm sure of that. That solved nothing._ _What is wrong with me?_

The poor exhausted dog-nin thought himself into a fitful slumber, with scenarios and questions floating around his head.

* * *

A shadow slipped into the hospital window stealthily, back silhouetted by the moonlight. He discovered the shivering mass of dobe on the ground, face and front wet from tears. The mystery person took sympathy on the pathetic mass, picking it up bridal style to carry it to the bed. Deciding that it had time, the shadow sat on the bed, cradling the heartbroken boy. Naruto smiled in his sleep, snuggling closer to the warmth. 

"Kiba…" he whispered, nuzzling into the figure's chest. The latter chuckled, laying his Naruto unto the bed.

"You'll say my name soon enough, little fox." He stated to himself, but an idea dawned on him. A mischievous grin spread across his face, and he leaned forwards to blow hot air into the tanned ear.

"Dobe." He whispered. The sleeping boy gasped.

"Sasuke?" he asked hopefully.

"Mmm, Naruto, you're a sexy little fox." He breathed out huskily. Naruto tensed, a rising tent making its appearance in his crotch.

"Sasuke…"he moaned softly, groping out into the air blindly. The figure chuckled sadistically, about to continue when he heard the voices of Tsunade and Shizune coming down the hall.

"Shit." He cursed quietly, turning towards the window. Naruto started pawing at the air more frantically, making small whining noises.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke don't leave me!" he cried out sadly. The shadow tensed, thinking that he had been caught, but his mind registered that he was still dreaming. Sadly, the male walked over to the bed, gently placing a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Sorry Naruto-kun." He whispered sadly, exiting through the window just in time for Tsunade to open the door, checking on the patient.

"Sasuke! Sasuke don't go! Don't leave me here alone!" he cried out. The Hokage frowned, and was about to wake him up, until a hand on her shoulder stopped her softly. It was Shizune.

"Let him sleep, Tsunade-sama." She smiled sadly. The Godaime nodded, leaving the blonde boy to his dreams...and nightmares.

"Sasuke, come back." He whimpered. "I don't want to be alone."

**TBC**

* * *

**LB:** Well that was an angsty chapter! Oh well, at least we got some smut. Just to clear something up: Naruto does **not **have pheromones. 'Cause if he did, then this would turn out too much like CKtC. So feel free to wonder what Kiba's problem is. :) Reviews please! I can't live without 'em. Ja Ne! 


End file.
